Lovely Fairy
by Angie-Hime-Sama
Summary: "Dis Li-chan, tu as toujours voulu qu'on soit tous ensemble non ? C'est la fin maintenant. Après tout, les tigres et les fées ont perdus mais se sont ralliés. Tu as toujours voulu voir ça non ? Si tu pouvais voir ça. Si vous pouviez tous voir ça. Tu aurais pleuré autant de joie que de peine."
1. Prologue

**Prologue.** **( 01/07/16)**

« Dis Li-chan, tu as toujours voulu qu'on soit tous ensemble non ? C'est la fin maintenant.

Après tout, les tigres et les fées ont tout perdu mais se sont ralliés. Tu as toujours voulu voir ça non ? Si tu pouvais voir ça. Si vous pouviez tous voir ça. Tu aurais pleuré autant de joie que de peine.«

Ces quelques mots écrits sur une feuille trempée par les larmes par la personne qui l'enferma dans une enveloppe. Oui. Ils avaient perdu.

Restait-il un espoir ? Est-ce que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Épisode 1: Crocus ! Sky Labyrinth ! (9/7/18 1:00)**

 ** _-30 juin X791-_**

Nous voici dans la capitale de Fiore pour les jeux inter-magiques.

Une jeune fille traînant derrière elle une petite valise noire se dirigeait vers l'endroit où sa guilde se trouvait.

Il n'était pas rare de voir des passants se retourner vers elle sans qu'elle ne s'en formalise. Elle ne passait pas réellement inaperçue avec la cape noire dont elle portait la capuche qui cachait l'entièreté de son corps et laissait apercevoir uniquement une paire de bottines beiges à talons qui claquaient à chacun de ses pas.

Elle partait vers le Bar Sun loué par Fairy Tail pour l'intégralité des jeux inter-magiques, celui où personne ne s'osait s'approcher de peur de se prendre des objets non-identifiés. Leurs craintes étaient fondées puisqu'à peine entra-t-elle que la jeune fille se prit une dizaine de table pour ensuite être relevée par Lucy et Lisanna.

« Tu vas bien ? **Demandèrent-elles en chœur, inquiètes pour leur amie qui hocha seulement la tête.** **Elle ne parlait pas.»**

Elle n'était pas muette. Elle n'aimait juste pas parler. Alors elle le faisait uniquement en présence de ses proches mais surtout lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Les gens comprenaient ce qu'elle voulait dire à travers sa gestuelle. Ils la comprenaient toujours même s'il était parfois quelque peu compliqué de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait à travers cet esprit silencieux.

Elle était à la fois silencieuse et secrète à propos de sa vie.

Par exemple, peu de personne connaissaient son prénom. La plupart pour ne pas dire tous connaissaient son nom. Juste son nom. Draer. Elle était la petite sœur de Luxus Draer et la petite-fille de Makarov. Pour s'adresser à elle sans encombres, les gens l'appelaient ''Draer-chan''.

A partir de cette unique information, beaucoup avaient imaginé à quoi elle ressemblait sous sa cape mais personne ne reçut jamais de réponse affirmative ou négative quant à la véracité de leurs théories.  
Même si son visage était masqué par sa capuche, on sentait la terrible aura noire qui émanait d'elle. Natsu et Grey allèrent s'excuser sur le champ d'avoir blessé la jeune fille pour ensuite embrayer sur un sujet qui préoccupait la plupart des mages présents dans le bar.

« Je vais te battre ! **S'exclama le Dragonslayer en ayant un énorme sourire et cette détermination bien connue dans le regard avant que Grey ne le pousse.**  
\- Rêve pas ! Je vais être celui qui va la battre ! **Lui grogna le mage de glace alors que la jeune fille soupira avant d'être attrapée de parts et d'autres par les deux mages afin d'être emmenée dans la cour du bar où ils l'affronteraient.** »

Sa magie serait comme toujours inutilisée, elle avait toujours pris soin de cacher sa magie réputée pour être utile mais pouvant être dangereuse par le manque de maîtrise de son utilisatrice par les quelques personnes ayant eu la chance de l'avoir vu.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre avec leur magie contre qui utilisait un nodachi qui restait avec elle en permanence accroché dans son dos.

« Allez ma Petite, montre ta force. **Lui fit Natsu en se mettant en position de combat, prêt à donner le premier coup avant Grey.**  
\- Appelle moi encore "Petite" une fois et je te fais manger ma magie compris ? **C'était l'une des rares fois où elle parlait. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa taille inférieure à la plupart des gens de son âge. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle portait souvent des talons bien qu'elle apprécie marcher avec des chaussures plates qu'elle considérait plus confortables.**  
\- D'accord Draer-sama ! **Couina Natsu alors que les autres ricanaient. Il arrivait souvent qu'il ait peur de cette menace qu'elle ne mettait jamais à exécution.** »

La dite Draer prit son nodachi qui était caché dans son dos par sa cape.

Laissant le fourreau dans les mains de Levi, elle se mit en position de combat en face des deux mages. Natsu fit un hurlement du Dragon de Feu alors que Grey matérialisait un marteau de glace. Elle esquiva le hurlement mais se prit le marteau de glace qui se brisa au contact de son côté droit la faisant tomber violemment, sa cape se décrochant dans le procédé.

Elle n'apprécia pas. Personne ne la voyait sans sa cape. Personne ne voyait son visage. Elle le refusait.  
Elle eut alors un sourire tandis qu'elle était à terre, son nodachi bien en main et l'abattit sur ses deux adversaires qui se prirent l'attaque tombant dans un bruit sourd et finissant inapte à continuer le combat suite à cela.

« Ta cape. **Lui fit Erza en lui rappelant qu'effectivement, sa cape était en train de quitter son corps peu à peu. Elle vit son grand frère se mettre à rire ce qui l'irrita. La plus jeune lui lança alors son nodachi à quelques centimètres de sa tête alors que la possesseuse de l'arme remettait sa cape et la capuche, rendant impossible la vue de son visage.** »

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour défier autant Luxus et étrangement, le mage de la foudre l'a toujours laissée faire. Il était son grand frère alors il faisait tout comme un véritable frère. Elle rendait Luxus heureux rien qu'en l'appelant et ça se voyait au sourire du blond lorsqu'il était près d'elle.  
Il s'inquiétait souvent pour elle mais elle restait calme et continuait de faire comme si elle était toujours heureuse et jamais blessée même lorsqu'elle l'était même gravement. Elle cachait toutes ses blessures et c'était quelque chose que les personnes les plus proches d'elle détestaient.  
Elle sentait aussi lorsque les gens allaient mal et faisait de son mieux pour les aider. Jamais elle n'avait montré ses faiblesses à personne. Même à Luxus. Même à Makarov. Même à Lisanna. Personne ne voyait rien. Personne ne devait rien savoir.

« Tu vas bien, Li' ? **La Draer réagit au surnom employé, peu de personnes l'utilisaient, celui-ci étant un diminutif de son prénom.** **Elle avait encore eu un moment d'absence , c'est ce qu'elle avait conclu en croisant les yeux bleus reflétant l'inquiétude de Lisanna lui montrant qu'elle en avait encore eu un.** »

La benjamine des Straus s'inquiétait autant pour la Draer que Luxus lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de dangereux selon eux. Mais l'inquiétude de la dernière Strauss ressortait surtout lorsque sa meilleure amie avait des moments d'absences.  
La dite meilleure amie retira sa capuche assez pour que Lisanna puisse voir son sourire.

« Je vais bien. **Sa voix était si douce que l'on voulait l'entendre un peu plus et pourtant elle se taisait en public. Li' ne se sentait pas de taille à parler devant beaucoup de monde alors elle ne le faisait que devant ses plus proches amis.** »

La plus petite des deux mages remit correctement sa capuche. La jeune fille rentra rapidement dans le bar, installée sur un canapé au fond du bar, elle s'endormit aussi vite que l'on pourrait dire "Glace".  
Au vu du regard protecteur et jaloux de Luxus qui s'était installé à la table la plus proche d'elle, quiconque la toucherait se ferait méchamment encastrer dans un mur.

Li' avait déjà expliqué une fois que les Dragons et donc les Dragonslayers étaient extrêmement possessifs et que c'était pour cela que Luxus restait près d'elle bien plus qu'un frère en temps normal. Il la considérait comme sienne. Elle qui partageait le même sang que lui et sa vie depuis si longtemps.  
Lucy se mit à parler de livres avec Lévy qui avait hâte de lire celui que la constellationniste écrivait.  
Natsu parlait avec Lisanna, Luxus et Mirajane quand Grey voulut se battre contre lui ainsi les objets et personnes se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Une dispute en somme toute banale. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Natsu, Grey et Gajeel ne tombent sur le magnifique fraisier d'Erza.  
La vengeance de Titania fût de les envoyer sur le comptoir mais ils réussirent à bouger pendant leur trajet dans les airs et atterrirent sur Li'.

Il existait une règle que tous les membres de la guilde connaissaient. La seule règle qu'il fallait à tout prix respecter, ne **jamais** réveiller Li' si ce n'est pas important.  
Au vu de l'aura noire entourant progressivement la jeune fille, même Erza et Luxus eurent légèrement peur. Ils ne voulaient pas la voir tuer les trois malheureux mages.

« Nous tue pas Draer-sama !  
\- Je vais pas vous tuer , juste vous torturer. **Fit-elle d'un ton froid qui laissait entendre un sourire des plus effrayants et une punition des plus atroce.**  
\- Allons Draer-chan , si on mangeait des glaces aux cookies neh ? **Fit Lévy en espérant calmer son amie. C'eut l'effet escompté. La jeune fille s'arrêta faisant rire la guilde.** »

Pour la calmer, il fallait lui proposer des glacesaux cookies, des milkshakes à la vanille, des chocolats chauds que Mirajane savaient si bien faire ou du saké. Ils restaient ses points faibles les plus exploitables.  
L'après-midi passa sans encombres puis les différentes équipes partirent dans leurs chambres communes.

 **-1er juillet X791-**

Alors qu'ils commençaient à sentir une impatience certaine pour l'épreuve éliminatoire des jeux inter-magiques monter, celle-ci apparut à l'extérieur.

À minuit, toute l'équipe B de Fairy Tail était sortie sur le balcon pour voir le Sky Labyrinth se placer.

Un spectacle peu commun et assez beau, il fallait l'avouer. Ils virent alors Mato leur présenter l'épreuve.

« C'est une épreuve éliminatoire-kabo. Il ne restera plus que les sept équipes ayant fini le Sky Labyrinth en premières-kabo.  
\- Allez on y va. Fit Luxus, prêt à arriver premier. »

L'équipe croisa d'autres mages qu'ils terrassèrent, enfin surtout Gajeel et Luxus qui s'amusaient à les vaincre. Les autres les suivaient en parlant. Avec les deux Dragonslayer qui se battaient au premier plan, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre. Après être arrivés sur le terrain et s'être installés, ils virent arriver les cinq autres équipes. Mato présenta chaque équipe et chaque guilde qualifiée.

« Huitième place , Fairy Tail A-kabo. **Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et étrangement Elfman arrivèrent. Il avait pourtant été convenu que Wendy était le cinquième membre de l'équipe.**

\- Wendy et Carla n'étaient pas rentrée et on ne voulait pas voir la guilde disqualifiée. **Expliqua alors Lisanna face aux interrogations des autres membres avant que Mato ne continue.  
** \- Septième place , Quatro Cerberus-kabo. **Rocker, Nobarly, Jäger, War Cry et Semus arrivèrent en criant leur cri de ralliement.**

\- Wild... Four !

\- Sixième place , Mermaid Heel-kabo. **Kagura, Milianna, Alanya, Risley et Beth arrivèrent à leur tour se faisant applaudir par énormément de gens.**

\- Cinquième place , Blue Pegasus. **Ren, Hibiki, Eave, Ichyia et une étrange personne déguisée en lapin bleu vinrent également.**

\- Quatrième place, Lamia Scale-kabo. **Léon, Jura, Cherrya, Tobby et Yûka se firent applaudir quand ils vinrent.**

\- Troisième place, Raven Tail-kabo.  
\- C'est une guilde noire ! **Objecta Makarov en entendant le nom de la guilde de son fils.**  
\- Ils sont devenus une guilde officielle peu de temps avant les jeux intermagiques-kabo. **Entrèrent donc Alexei , Flare , Ohbra , Kurohebi et Nalpuding. Sous le regard mauvais des trois Draer de Fairy Tail.** Deuxième place , Fairy Tail B-kabo.  
\- Quoi ?! Le vieux t'as fait une autre équipe ?! **S'exclama Natsu, aussi surpris que les autres.**

\- On peut vraiment faire ça ? **Demanda Macao, toujours surpris par cette annonce.**  
\- Nous pouvons avoir jusqu'à deux équipes par guilde alors autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. L'équipe qui gagne donnera un gage à la perdante. **Expliqua le maître de guilde en souriant. »**

Ainsi, Luxus arriva suivi de Gajeel, Mirajane, Jellal déguisé en Mistgun et enfin... Li', installée sur le dose de Gajeel, qui avait mis un gilet à capuche rouge cachant l'intégralité de son visage mais pas ses vêtements, elle aussi portait des vêtements noirs. Un t-shirt ample noir avec une jupe noire, des bas noirs et ses bottines beiges à talons.  
Elle tenait son nodachi dans la main droite et lisait un livre qui semblait plus passionnant que ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle était concernée.  
L'équipe A cria à la triche. Li' dans une équipe voulait dire la victoire de l'équipe en question.

« Elle ?! C'est de la triche !  
\- Juvia ne voulait pas devoir se battre devant Grey-sama mais elle a accepté de me laisser son gage.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir si elle va utiliser sa magie. **Fit Lévy, l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la magie de la jeune fille grandissant.**  
\- Et enfin à la Première place , la guilde n°UN de tout Fiore, Sabertooth-kabo ! **Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus et Orga se firent applaudir par tous les spectateurs lorsqu'ils rejoignirent à leur tour les autres équipes**. »

La première épreuve pouvait alors commencer. La plus jeune de l'équipe B s'accroupit sur la rambarde pour avoir assez d'élan pour sauter au sol.

« N'y va pas... **Lui fit Luxus en l'attrapant par le poignet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Après quelques secondes où elle fixait, il finit par la lâcher contre son gré.** Fais attention.  
\- Allons tu la connais. **Répondit Mirajane avec un sourire réconfortant.**

\- Justement !  
\- Luxus a pas tort. **Affirma Gajeel alors qu'il sentit un coup de pied venant de la Draer.**  
\- T'es de quel côté toi ? **Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement blessé.** »

Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde de son équipe pour atterrir gracieusement au sol, réceptionnant son nodachi Mokushiroku de la main droite alors qu'il avait été lancé par Luxus.

Elle était prête, elle ne gagnerait peut-être pas de point mais elle voulait jauger les autres concurrents et leurs équipes.  
La jeune fille arriva sixième et Grey septième. La sixième alla réconforter un peu le mage de glace qui était triste de sa défaite puis elle quitta l'arène qu'elle jugeait trop bruyante. Elle supportait mal le bruit, sa magie avait tendance à être plus incontrôlable dans ces moments-là.  
La mage revint beaucoup plus tard, en courant, la panique au ventre, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Asuka était menacée par les cheveux de Flare, empêchant Lucy de se battre. La constellationiste voulant épargner l'enfant. Elle prévint Natsu -par un moyen qu'il ne comprenait pas- qui alla brûler les cheveux mais lorsque Lucy allait gagner en utilisant l'Urano Metria , Ohbra utilisa sa magie de dissipation. La belle constellationniste était au sol et commença à pleurer, frustrée par sa défaite.  
Ce fût la Draer à la magie inconnue qui descendit directement pour aller réconforter sa camarde. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle releva légèrement sa capuche montrant ainsi à Lucy ses yeux et un sourire éclatant qui aidait toujours à aller mieux.  
C'était la première fois que Lucy voyait son visage. Elle était jolie, elle se demandait pourquoi elle refusait de se montrer.

« Lucy , tu es tellement plus belle lorsque tu souris, alors sourions ensemble neh ? Et de toute façon on gagnera comme le fait Fairy Tail habituellement.  
\- Garde tes larmes pour lorsque l'on aura gagné. **Lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.**  
\- Hum ! **Elle sourit à son tour, essuyant ses larmes.**

\- Fairy Tail gagnera ! Car nous sommes une famille et la famille tient toujours ses promesses ! **Cria-t-elle, se forçant à ne pas avoir peur de parler à autant de monde alors qu'elle fit le signe de Fairy Tail le plus haut possible dans le ciel.** »

Toute la guilde fît le signe de Fairy Tail même Luxus, personne ne resta indifférent à cela. Qui en était capable ? Ils avaient perdu la première journée et ils prétendaient pouvoir gagner. Étaient-ils fous ou juste persévérants ? Ils verraient à la fin des jeux. Ils allaient s'avérer très prometteurs.  
À la fin de la journée, la guilde des fées partit au bar qu'ils avaient réservé.

« Si on ne peut pas trinquer à notre victoire alors trinquons à notre défaite.  
\- Allons maître. **Tenta de la raisonner Lisanna, en vain.**  
\- Santé ! **Fit Kana, trinquant avec le maître de la guilde.** »

La Draer se trouvait assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, il n'y avait plus personne alors elle retira sa capuche. Ses longs cheveux volaient au gré du vent et son regard se posa sur les étoiles.

Elle pensa alors à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu puis sourit.

Vivait-elle une "Fairy Tale" ? Elle le pensait légèrement.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été, elle alla dans le dortoir de Fairy Tail B pour s'endormir sous l'œil bienveillant d'une certaine personne même si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué malgré ses sens à l'affût.

Alors, si vous avez déjà lu ma fanfiction avant aujourd'hui, vous vous souvenez qu'elle était pas top. J'ai retrouvé la motivation de la refaire et de la continuer. Ayant perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit, me voilà obligée de la recommencer, c'est pour le mieux puisque je vais pouvoir changer l'histoire que j'avais déjà établie.

Donc si vous connaissiez le début avant, ce chapitre vous plaît-il plus qu'avant ?

Si vous ne l'avez jamais lu, vous a-t-il plu ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit à améliorer ?


End file.
